Sk8er girl!
by Imma-Magical-Ninja-Banana
Summary: What would happen if there was another family on the lake? Takes place in the 2nd movie. i suck at summaries. if you think of a better title, let me know. BEING RE-WRITTEN
1. OC family

**Ok I know I have 2 other stories to do but I just got so many ideas for this. I had started it on other sites but those start different.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cheaper by the Dozen. I only own the people in my OC family.**

My OC family: the Wilson family!

The Father: John age: 47

The Mother: Alison age: 46

The Children:

Rodger and Harry age: 21

Max age: 20

Christian age: 18

Teddy Joshua (T.J.) age: 17

Luis and Ryan age: 15

James age: 14

Danielle age: 12

Aaron age: 10

Justin Patrick (J.P.) age: 7

Jeffery Tim (J.T.) age: 5

Alexander age: 3

Samuel and Tyler age: 2

**ok so that's my OC family, I should have the first chapter up by tomorrow. If you want to add any ideas for my other stories then let me know by DM. Also can someone let me know how to make those light lines across the page? I have wanted to know for a while but I don't know how….Thanks a bunch! ~Rin**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok, my school finally gave out the laptops so I figured since, I have time today, I will write more of my stories…I'll try and get a new chapter of each out by the end of next weekend. Unit then, enjoy this and pm me if you wanna say anything or leave a comment.**

"Okay, everyone out!" John Wilson said to his family as they pulled up to their lake house on Lake Winnetka. His wife, Alison, started a head count as they stepped out. She started with her 2 oldest, who drove in another car. "Okay, so Rodger and Harry. Check." She said opening the door of their van/bus. She then went down the list of her kids while her 2 oldest and her husband got the bags out of the other car.

"All right, we got Max, Chris, Teddy-" she was cut off. "Mom, I told you not to call me Teddy. It sounds to childish." Her 17 year-old son Teddy John said. "okay, okay, TJ, Luis, Ryan." She said going on with the list. "James, Aaron, Jus- sorry JP," She changed what she was saying when she saw the look on Justin Patrick, her 7 year-old sons face. Knowing she would get almost the same reaction from her 5 year-old son, Jeffery Timothy, she said his nickname too. "JT, Alex, Sam, and finally Tyler. Okay, that's ev-wait a minute. Anyone seen Danielle?" Alison asked the rest of her family, looking for her middle child and only daughter.

"Nope." "Haven't seen her." "I thought she was with you." "No she wasn't, I thought she was with you." Were most of the replies she got back from her family. Sighing, she went and helped get the rest of the bags out of the trunk. "She'll show up. She was in the car and if we accidentally left her at home again, she knows to call a cab. She knows the way here." Finally getting the last bag out of the car, John closed the trunk with a large slam. With that slam came a groan from the back seat of the car. Walking over to the cars back door, Harry looked through the window and what he saw made him get a big smirk on his face. Turning back to the rest of his family, the smirk still on his face, he said, "I solved the mystery of the missing sister/daughter."

Harry turned to Rodger with a suspicious gleam in his eyes. Rodger, understanding what the gleam in his twins eyes meant, went over to the other door and looks over at Harry. Quietly opening the doors both brothers got ready. Rodger counted down from three on his fingers.

ONE.

TWO.

THREE.

"AHHHHHHH!" the 2 of them screamed scaring Danielle making her jump up and hit her head on the roof of the car. "OW! Damn it guys!" Danielle yelled at her oldest brothers. Everyone of her brothers were laughing on the floor, even her parents were snickering quietly at their children's behavior. Danielle looked at everyone then broke into laughter herself. "Okay, okay. Can we just put our stuff away and go have fun now?" Danielle said coming down from the laughter. Everyone agreed and grabbed whatever bags they brought and headed off to their rooms for the summer. And it most certainly would be an interesting summer.

**Okay, well that was the first chapter. Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas that you might want me to use. I am always open to ideas. Also if you wanna know what each person looks like, them let me know because I found pictures of what I wanted them to look like. Also no mean comments…I don't like being made fun of. THANK YOU! 3**


	3. Chapter 2

**OK, so it's the day before Christmas break and im getting this story out. I should have more out this weekend and this week. And im sorry for not posting for a while but my teachers have been swamping us with last minute projects and well, im a procrastinator. Thank you and please enjoy. BTW my I key is messed up so if I forget an I, im sorry.**

**IheartPRSamuraiJayden: I'm glad you like it! And I was thinking of doing couples. **

**Angel Martienez: Glad you like my username! It's an inside joke. I was with some of my friends when I got the message that you said this, and I showed it to the one friend that would get the joke and we were laughing. If you ask in another comment to tell you the joke, I will.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Cheaper by the Dozen.**

Walking into the house, all the kids ran up to the rooms that have been theirs ever summer. When Dani reached her door she pushed it open to see the room exactly how she left it.

Looking around, she saw that the walls were still the same purple walls that she was used to. There was still the curtains and purple furniture that she remembered.

Smiling, she went over and put her bags on her bed. Opening them up, she started to put things away before her brothers came to ask her to so swimming. Finally putting all of her cloths away, she turned and took her bags off her bed and put them under her bed.

Standing up, she looked out of her window, which looked over the whole lake since her room was one of the top ones and at the back of the house. Smiling, she saw her neighbors, the Murtaughs. She's been friends with them for almost her entire life and spends every summer with them.

A knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts. "Come on Dani! We're gonna go swim!" she heard JP yell through her door. Dani smiled and headed over to her dresser to get her bathing suit. "Okay JP. Be down in a minute. Try not to kill each other before hand." Dani said with a laugh as she grabbed her bathing suit and got changed.

Putting on her sunglasses, hat, and a shirt over her bathing suit, and flip-flops, Dani grabbed a towel and ran downstairs to her brothers. As she was going down the stairs she put on her hat and put all her hair under it so it wasn't getting stuck to her neck from sweat.

Finally reaching her brothers, Dani put of her sunglasses and walked to the end of the dock. Taking off her flip-flops, Dani dipped one of her feet into the water then turned to her brothers. "Well the water seems fine. Do you guys wanna go for a ride?" Dani said. As soon as those words left her mouth, her brothers were racing to their jet skis.

**OK! I know its short but I will have more chapters for my stories out by new week….i hope. Until then! ENJOY and in the words of this awesome girl on my bus, DON'T GET PREGNANT!**


	4. Authors Note

**Ok, now I know you people want an update, and I would be willing to give you one. But the problem is that my life is pretty screwed up the past month. **

**My parents found out that im not handing in some assignments, im failing history and I think spanish. Also, my brother just went back to school and I have midterms this week.**

**As soon as everything calms down, I will post. Hopefully by the beginning of February (my birthday! YAY!) my parents wont be breathing down my neck. **

**Until then, ADIOS!**


	5. Chapter 3

**I know I promised this a week ago but give me a break! It was my birthday (I'm now 15. SWEET!)! Also my mom has still been bitching to me about my grades and my dad isn't as bad anymore.**

**I'll try and get these out sooner. I have February break in a little over a week so I'm gonna work on it.**

**Until then, ENJOY MY STORY! **

**BTW, Random Fact: I dyed my hair purple the day before my birthday…so many people came up to me that Monday and said "OH MY GOD! You have purple hair!" I got really annoyed.**

**I'm glad some people like my story. Remember, I'm always looking for ideas so send them in and I might use them.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Cheaper by the Dozen. There would be another movie if I did.**

Laughing at the fact that her brothers ran to the jet skis, Dani walked over to hers while watching her brothers head out and start racing.

Once out on the lake, Dani started to race with any of her brothers that would race.

After about an hour of racing, Christian suddenly looked over at the old house on the lake to see a big minivan pull up. "Hey, someone's staying at the old lake house." Everyone stopped racing and looked over at what he was talking about.

"Hey, are those the Bakers?" Harry asked. All of the older kids looked carefully at the family after he said that. "Hey I think it is!" exclaimed T.J. "We haven't seen them in years!"

All the younger kids looked a little lost, having no idea who the Bakers are.

"Wait, are the Bakers the family that we have those prank wars with when we were younger?" Dani asked, barely remembering them. "Yea, it's been a while since they have come here. I'm surprised they came back at all." said Rodger.

Dani sat on her jet ski trying to remember all she could about the Bakers. There wasn't much, she was young the last time they saw each other. She did remember the two oldest Bakers because they would always take care of her when her brothers or parents had things to go to. But other than them, she couldn't really remember them much. Well, except that they always got into prank wars.

"Should we go say hi?" asked Luis. "I mean, we haven't seen them in years, we should at least go say hi."

"That's not a bad idea, but let's go later, I think we have company." Ryan said to his twin as everyone saw Jimmy Murtaugh heading over on his boat.

"Hello Wilsons!" Jimmy yelled to the big family. "Jimmy, what are you doing here?" asked John. "Well John, I would like to make sure that your family is coming to the clambake tonight. Can I count you in?"

John looked at his kids who looked back at him. John knew his kids didn't like Mr. Murtaugh very much but the Murtaugh kids they could handle. Looking straight at his father, Harry nodded.

"Ok, I guess we'll be there. See you later Jimmy." John said. Jimmy smiled and nodded before heading over to the Bakers house.

"Now I want you kids to get out of the water and go get ready. And try and be on your best behavior tonight. I know you don't like the Murtaughs but do this for me please." John said to his kids.

Hanging their heads down, all the Wilson kids put their jet skis away and headed up to their rooms to get changed.

"Well, nice to know it's that easy." Alison said to her husband. The two of them headed inside, to get ready, laughing.

**I'm ending it here but I am gonna write another chapter today and have it up later today or tomorrow. Enjoy this one now!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Like I promised, I have a second chapter. This one probably won't be as short because it's gonna be the clambake thing and I have write a few ideas for that.**

**Both my parents are out right now, and I'm listening to a cello acoustic of secrets by One Republic…I'm ready to write.**

**BTW: if you wanna listen to this beautiful song, go to YouTube, search up thepianoguys and click on their video Beethoven's 5 secrets – One Republic**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Cheaper by the Dozen. But I do own the Wilsons.**

"Max! How long does it take you to take a shower and get ready? Get out of the bathroom!" Dani yelled to her older brother from outside the bathroom door.

"Geez Dan, you got strong lungs, you know that?" James said walking by. "Oh shut it. If Max would just get out of the bathroom, we wouldn't have this problem." Dani snapped back.

"Wait, you have your own bathroom. Just use that." James said. Dani looked at him like he was stupid. "James, the hair dryer and towels are in this bathroom. How am I supposed to use my bathroom if the important things are in this one?"

James looked at her then back at the door. Sighing he said, "Cover your eyes." Dani gave him a questioning look but did what she was told. James walked over to the door, opened it up, and walked in. Grabbing the towels and hair dryer, James took one last look at the shower.

Smiling evilly, James walked up to the shower, stuck his hand in the shower and turned the water to freezing them ran out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Quickly handing Dani the things James took off down the hall. Dani stood there for a second trying to think of what just happened. "Uh, thanks?" Dani said to her brother who was down the hall. Suddenly, Dani heard a scream from the bathroom and looked at James who was laughing at the end of the hall. "You have a lot of explaining to do to Max dude. Peace and Good Luck!" Dani said running into her room.

Once in her room, Dani burst out laughing. Her brothers and she did this every year as part of the prank war. They used to do it with the Bakers when they came too but then they stopped so it was only their family.

Walking over to her bathroom with the hair dryer and towels in hand, Dani took a shower. After her shower she dried her hair and put on some sweats and a tank top and went to get her mom.

"Hey mom, can you do my hair? I want it in curls but I can never do it." Dani said to her mother. Alison smiled at her only daughter and told her to sit down. Alison curls every part of her hair, happy for these types of moments. Dani was always more of a tomboy but there were times where she acted like a girl.

"Ok, go get dressed and try not to ruin the curls." Alison said to Dani. Dani smiled and nodded running out of the room.

Once in her own room, Dani took off her sweatpants and carefully took off the tank top and walked over to her closet. Looking around Dani saw a whit, spaghetti strapped dress that went above mid-thigh. Taking it out, she walked over to her dresser and picked out some black leggings.

After carefully putting the dress on and putting on the leggings, Dani put some lip gloss on, put on her necklace which she took off to shower, grabbed her hat, and ran downstairs. Once downstairs she put on her black converse, ignoring the look from her dad. "Either I wear the sneakers or I don't go." She simply said and walked over to get her snake board from her brother.

Looking at her brothers, she saw they were all in wither light blue, light green, or light red button up shirts. Her father was wearing a light green button up shirt and her mother was wearing an Aqua dress that went below her knees.

After grabbing her skate board, Dani and her family headed out to their car to go to the clambake.

**Ok, this is all I'm writing for today. I have break in about a week so I'll write more then. Enjoy this and DON'T GET ARRESTED!**


	7. AN

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't gotten any chapters from my stories out but it's been pretty crazy around here.**

**I have some news not all of you will take good. I am re-writing all my stories so the ones up right now will be deleted.**

**I will try to have the first chapter of each up soon though. And if you want to be in one of my stories, send me a message with what story and all the character info.**

**These stories will be deleted after the first or second chapter of that story is re-uploaded.**

**Until then, GOOD BYE!**


End file.
